worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamarran Hierarchy army
The Hierarchy's ground army and marines are formed from units mustered by clans unable to afford to field starships in service of the Chamarran's martial traditions. It should be noted that despite this Hierarchy warriors are lavishly equipped by the standards of some nations and thus while by and large inexperienced in actual armed conflicts the Chamarran planetside forces have an edge in technology and equipment in many conflicts. The Ground force is divided into three elements which will be covered below. $15000 Chamarran Hierarchy army.300million The Primary core of the Chamarran proffessional soldiery is a force whose roots go right back to the original Chamarran imperial army which conquered the greater Makayan region. Since then they were first the iron fist inside the velvet glove that maintained the Chamarran control over the more numerous human citizenry and then as the demographics shifted and a continous relative peace reigned over the Hierarchy the training periods for Pride's were variously interspersed with either acts of assisted terraforming, pest extermination and disaster relief or with stints as mercenaries sometimes quite a distance from the hierarchy itself although the latter is rare. -base cost -$5 per 100k $3000 Chamarran spacewarriors. 30million Spacewarriors are held to a higher standard of training than the army itself and see a lot more action than the army as a whole due to the requirement that they be stationed for a few months every year aboard the patrolling predators. Spacewarriors are highly skilled in combat in zero G, hostile enviroments and boarding actions and have been often called upon to deal with pirates, raiders, unrest and warlords when the chamarran ground army was not available on the scene. -base cost $5 per 50k $32500/free Chamarran homeguard. 1.3billion The homeguard is a reservist conscript force of all eligible Chamarrans that is called into action in the event of planetary invasion. They are however much less well trained than either of the other two arms of their military force and thus are in general expected to rely on the large amount of fortifications that have been built over the centuries on Chamarran worlds to effectively combat an invasion from a hostile power. Base cost $5 per 200k 'Chamarran unit and rank designations:' Packleader: Equivalent to squad leader Pack: Equivalent to squad, typically 6 to 15 warriors depending on affluence of fielding clan. Overpack leader: leads an overpack. Overpack: 8 to 12 packs. Clawleader: Leads one claw of troops Claw: 5 Overpacks. Prideleader: you get the idea. Pride: 2 claws. Chamarran ground forces: Chamarran infantry warriors: Your average Catgirl warrior is functionally on par with a power armoured soldier of another nation while being much lighter on her feet. This is due to the universal issuance of personal forcefields and beam rifles to Chamarran troops which raise their defensive and offensive capabilities to such that they can compete with power armoured troops. In addition to this their defence is further supplemented by rigid plate armour over vital areas and their offence is augmented by smart grenades that effectively amount to toss launchable homing missiles with enough intelligence to go around corners in search of targets. Category:Ground Forces